


Delight Your Lover

by marchingjaybird



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchingjaybird/pseuds/marchingjaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for prompt "Marvel Comics, Luke Cage/anyone, edible body paint"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Delight Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt "Marvel Comics, Luke Cage/anyone, edible body paint"

"I don't think he's going to go for it."

"I don't think you have much of a choice."

Danny Rand turned the box over in his hands, stared at the garish pictures, and sighed. _EDIBLE BODY PAINT_ , it declared and somewhat smaller, _Delight Your Lover With This Tasty Treat_. A woman posed to the side, smeared with squiggly lines and handprints, fingertip between her teeth in that calculated gesture of false innocence that always seemed to look inestimably goofy in real life. Danny tried it anyway, and batted his lashes at Jessica.

"Am I sexy?" She swatted at him with a pillow, laughing and shaking her head.

"Stop it," she said. "After what you gave me last time, this is mild punishment."

Danny wrinkled his nose, attempting to look contrite. It _had_ been somewhat mean. "I thought they were pretty," he said mildly. "Besides, nipple tassels are supposed to be sexy, right?"

"Mmhmm, that's why Luke laughed for fifteen minutes when I came out of the bathroom," Jess answered. "They were _purple_. And I just finished nursing!" Danny gave her a blank look and she rolled her eyes. "My tits aren't the same as they used to be, Rand."

"I think they're lovely," he answered honestly.

"Well, you've never seen them with ridiculous tassels on, have you?" Jess smiled, lips pressed together, eyes narrowed slightly. It was her warning expression, the one that told him he was walking down a dangerous road. "You're just lucky I know how to kind of sort of belly dance. It would have been a total loss otherwise."

"How do you kind of sort of belly dance?" Danny asked, standing. He experimented, shimmying his hips, arms held awkwardly out to the side. Flexible as he was, it was a poor effort. Jessica laughed.

"You have to actually have hips, skinny," she teased, circling around behind him. She rested her hands on his hips and swayed them back and forth. From her bassinet, Danielle squealed and clapped her chubby little hands together. Danny shot her a rueful look.

"Even the baby thinks I stink at this," he said.

"I dunno, I'm kind of enjoying it." They turned to find Luke standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest, smirking as he watched. Jess snorted and leaned forward, resting her chin on Danny's shoulder.

"Busted," she whispered. Danny's eyes immediately went to the box of body paint, which he'd left lying on the coffee table in plain view of Luke. Damn. Luke wasn't supposed to know about the little game that he and Jess played, trading back and forth entertaining – and frequently embarrassing – sexual accessories, the trick, of course, being convincing Luke to go along with it.

"This doesn't count against me," he whispered back. Jess bit his ear and pulled away as Luke came further into the room, pausing at the table and picking up the box. His smile grew bemused and he looked up at them.

"Whose is this?" he asked. Danny, sheepish and with hectic spots of color in his cheeks, raised a hand. "Edible body paint, huh?" Luke snorted and opened the box. "You two are gonna wear me out…" He dipped a finger into the paint, licked it off. "Not bad. C'mere…"

Danny shot Jess a venomous look as she scooped up Danielle and sashayed out of the living room, waving over her shoulder as she went. He was definitely going to get her back for this one. Offering a faint smile, Danny slipped around the table to stand in front of Luke. "It's, um. We don't _have_ to," he offered. He would take this one as a loss. He was ahead by one anyhow; Jess just hadn't been able to bring herself to do anything with the balloons.

In answer, Luke reached up and popped the top few buttons of Danny's shirt, tugged it aside to bare his shoulder. Danny shivered, smiled hesitantly as Luke dipped a thick finger in the body paint and wrote on Danny's skin. He glanced down and laughed softly. "Right…" he murmured. On his shoulder, in bright red block letters, it said _CAGE_.

"I kinda like the way that looks," Luke murmured, and his deep voice was as good as a caress. Danny laughed, then gasped as Luke ducked his head, licking and sucking at the letters he'd put there. A thrill spidered down Danny's spine, and he leaned against the familiar bulk of Luke's chest, making a myriad of embarrassing little noises. "Mm, and I like that even more…"

Arms surrounded him and his feet left the floor and, laughing, Danny accepted the box of paints that Luke pressed into his hands. "Come on, Iron Fist," Luke teased, carrying him into the bedroom. "Let's see how that dragon looks painted purple…"


End file.
